


Stolen

by Kayljay



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric stops by the police station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny courtesy of **[this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v225/kayljay/pic_rpsstoryericdrabble.gif)** picture.

The man inside the interview room looked tired. One outstretched arm pillowed his head on the table. His gaze was intent on something in the room or maybe he was just trying to stay awake.

When I opened the door, his head came up.

"Mr. Bana?"

He unfolded from the chair and I tried not to gape at the sheer size of the man. His hand took mine for a handshake and my hand was enveloped.

"Please sit down. I'm Detective Adell. You wanted to file a stolen vehicle report?"

"Yes," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, a move that pulled his black shirt tight across his powerful shoulders. "My motorcycle." Long fingers pushed his registration and license across the table.

"Are you here on business or vacation?"

"Business."

I nodded and copied all his information onto the report. His license photo showed him in a beard and mustache and longer, curlier hair.

Suddenly the reason this man looked so familiar dawned on me. My niece had been swooning through the whole movie we had watched a few nights ago. I thought 'Troy' was a bit violent for a fifteen-year-old girl, but my brother had caved in to teenage wheedling. Not that I had ever had a problem watching Sean Bean.

Taking a deep breath, I returned all his information to him.

"We'll keep you informed on any progress, Mr. Bana. I doubt you'll find many red Ducati's in the area."

He laughed quietly and stood, taking my hand again. I don't know what cologne he was wearing, but it was definitely intoxicating, but not as much as the man himself. Brown eyes met mine.

"Thank you for your help, Detective."

"No problem," I said ushering him out the door. "Let me know if you think of anything else." Snagging a business card from my desk, I handed to him. "I've got a car waiting outside to take you home."

He walked away and I found myself mesmerized by the way his jeans molded to his ass and long legs.

"Damn," I whispered fervently under my breath.

I had to rent 'Troy' again.

~~~End~~~


End file.
